Indian Inu
by Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date
Summary: This story takes place somewhere in the southwest territory of the United States. Inuyasha's an indian and Kagome is still from the future. Adopted from Krysy D... My first Inuyasha Fanfic.. Chapt 03 is on hold... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters originally in this story. I may later incorporate made up ones, but they will be listed in future disclaimers.

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

**Chapter 01**

* * *

As Kagome sat looking at the city lights, she wandered what it may have looked like before it was a city. What was the landscape like? Who lived there? What did they do? She sighed and stood up. 'I guess I'll never know.' As she walked back towards the old mission she lived in with her mom, grandpa, and little brother Sota, she decided that she would read up on the history of the area.

Kagome and her family ran the mission as a tourist attraction. Legend had it that a girl had once lived there who was so holy that people had come from all over the world to be healed or get their fortunes told by her. Kagome vaguely remembered Grandpa saying that they were descendents of this girl. 'Maybe I should ask Grandpa to tell me more about her…'

It was starting to get dark, so Kagome hurried to do her chores before going in to dinner. Last on her list was sweeping out the old well-house. 'Why don't we just knock this thing down? It's not like the well actually works…' She started idly humming to herself while she swept, when a sudden wind came out of nowhere. Kagome sighed and watched as the wind destroyed all her work, and leaned up against the side of the well to wait for it to stop. Since she wasn't paying much attention, she at first didn't notice the bright blue light coming from the well. Then, just as she started to notice the glow, she felt a strong tug and screamed as she fell into the well.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she'd been falling, but when she finally reached the bottom, she landed with a thump. She looked up and saw…sunlight?

'Hmmm…did I hit my head? Wait! Isn't the well in a little house thingy? I shouldn't be able to see sun…' She looked around and spotted some vines that she used to climb up and out of the well. 'I must be dreaming.' Kagome rubbed her eyes and stared at the open prairies around the well. 'Where did the city go?'

"MOM! GRANDPA! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHAT IS GOING ON?"

'I will not cry. I will not cry.' Despite the mantra repeating in her head, Kagome's eyes started to tear up as she realized that here family wasn't there. In fact, most of the mission wasn't there. The only things marking where it belonged were the well and the small chapel standing a short way off.

* * *

We'll see how far this will go. I've never actually finished writing a fanfic and this is the first I've ever posted for others to read. Please read and review...anything is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

* * *

Realizing that it wouldn't do any good to just stand there, Kagome started walking through the sparse trees towards the chapel. 'Maybe someone there can help me…' Glancing lazily around, Kagome spotted something on the other side of one of the larger trees. She wavered a moment, thinking about the chapel, but in the end, curiosity got the better of her and she veered towards the tree. As she got closer, she noticed that what she was seeing was long, silver hair blowing in the breeze.

"Hello?"

There was no answer but she walk closer and closer until she was standing right in front of the figure by the tree. Actually, a more accurate term would be _on _the tree. It was a boy-probably about 17 or 18, only a couple of years older than Kagome herself.

He had long silver hair and a muscular build. Tucked into the strands of his hair, were two ears…dog-like ears. But the thing that really caught Kagome's attention was the long strait arrow imbedded into his chest holding him to the tree. His eyes were closed and his face was peaceful-almost as though he were asleep. And stranger still, Kagome sensed that he really _was_ just sleeping.

As she stood studying the boy, noting that he was dressed in animal skins and wore beads in his hair, she slowly became aware of several men with guns standing around her. When she took the time to look, she realized that the guns were all aiming at one thing-her.

'Oh, great. Now what?' Kagome wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it. 'What is with this place, anyway?' She slowly turned to look at the men and noticed that they looked like they stepped strait out of a western movie.

"Ummm…"

How would you address a bunch of guys pointing their guns at you?

"Who are you, witch-woman? What is your business here?"

Kagome blinked, confused. "Witch-woman?" She muttered to herself. "Ummm…I don't know what's going on, but I think you've confused me with someone else. My name is Kagome and I really don't know why or how I'm here."

Somehow, she didn't think they were going to believe her. She was right.

"Tie her up! She'll try to put a curse on you! We'll take her to Kaede."

Kagome took a wild chance and guessed that the loud crazy one was the leader. After carefully assessing the situation, she decided it would be best if she went peacefully. She looked back at the boy on the tree one last time before calmly letting them tie her wrists and lead her away towards a small village that she hadn't noticed before.

Kaede turned out to be an old woman who took care of the sick and wounded of the village. She was also, apparently, considered to be very wise. She studied Kagome for a long time before speaking.

"Kikyo?" she asked.

At Kagome's confused look, Kaede shook her head, as if coming out of a trance.

"No, you're not her. But you bear a remarkable resemblance to her…What is your name?"

"Ummm…My name is Kagome…"

Kaede studied Kagome for a moment longer before turning to the men who had brought her.

"Untie her. She is no witch and will not harm anyone."

The man hesitated for about half a second before doing as she said. Then, with one backwards look to make sure she wasn't going to take off, he left the room. As soon as he left, Kaede smiled.

"Welcome, child. Please, make yourself at home. You may stay with me until you find your way home."


End file.
